Blood Red Rose: A Shadamy Love Story
by vampia-luva
Summary: Amy's home has been burned down and Shadow and his twin (OC) have taken her in until she can get back on her feet, but something's off about them. And just who exactly burned down Amy's home? Humans! Not hedgehogs!


_(These are humans! So don't think of them as hedgehogs!)_

I ran. So fast, I was almost at sonic speed. How could I have gotten myself into this mess? Here I was, being chased by a pack of hungry-

Ya know what? I'm going to start at the beginning.

_12 moon cycles (1 year) ago_

I awoke to the smell of burning wood. I opened my eyes to see my room engulfed in flames! I quickly grabbed my cell, a 'keep in case of emergencies' bag, and jumped out the two story building, landing safely on the ground.

I didn't know who to go to. Cream was my first choice, but she and Vanilla were out on a vacation for a couple of months. Rouge would be alright, but she and Knuckles were living together and…eww. Then I thought about Cosmo, a sweet girl, but she was with Tails at a science convention for the next month. Blaze? No, she and Silver were kind of like Rouge and Knuckles. The only other person I could've think of was Sonic! I got over that silly fan girl craze when I turned thirteen, which was, like, three years ago. So, I guess it would be okay to stay with him. But what about…Shadow? Maybe. I mean, me and his long lost twin, Mysteria (Misty for short), are best friends. But I don't think he likes me. For the last few weeks, he's been avoiding me. Did I do something? Was it something I said? And why the hell am I thinking about him while I should be looking for a place to stay?!

Luckily, the fire department came and quickly took out the fire. They didn't ask me anything because as soon as they came, I left.

It was around midnight. The sky was still black, and I needed rest. I continued to wonder where I would stay. It was either Sonic or Shadow. GAH! I couldn't decide! Both were my friends, but I wondered if they would get the wrong idea if who I chose over the other guy…then I remembered Sally Acorn (the slut cuz she only wears that denim jacket and boots) was coming back to town and staying with Sonic. So, the only person left was Shadow. I started walking to his house when I realized something. I was still in my pajamas! I quickly rummaged my emergency bag and found my outfit from Sonic Riders. I slipped the tank top and sweat pants over my sleep wear and continued walking. Soon I saw Shadow and Misty's house in the distance. I decided to wait until morning to ask to stay with them. It would be rude to wake them up.

Just as I was about to sit under a tree for the night, Misty rushed out of the house, still in her pajamas.

I yelled. "Misty?! What are you doing up so late?!"

She stopped running and looked over at me. "AMY! You're ok!" she ran over to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Mi-…ca-…bre-…"

When she realized I couldn't breath, she let me go. "Sorry 'bout that! I was just worried! We just heard about the fire and were about to see if you made it!"

"Well, that's very nice of you, but as you can see, I'm fine!"

"I do see that. And I'm very happy too!" she gave me another bear hug. God. She may have been Shadow's long lost twin, but she was more loving than her cold brother.

"I heard that!" a voice said.

Misty let go of me and I saw Shadow on the porch. He was wearing black boxer briefs, and nothing else. His eight pack clearly visible on the pale skin. Wait a minute. When did he get an eight pack?!

"About a month ago," he said. Can he read minds or something?!

"Ever since he tampered with a chaos emerald last week. Being his little sister and having the same mind link, I get this lovely ability too. Please thank my brother who just had to mess with that glowing gem of his," Misty explained. "And it's perfectly fine if you stay with us!"  
"As long as you stay out of my room!" Shadow declared.

"Thank you guys so much! How will I ever re-pay you?"

"Just a smile on your face everyday is fine with us! Right, dear brother of mine?" she asked, turning towards him.

"Yeah, whatever." he then walked inside the house, but left the door ajar.

"Don't mind him. He's just going through a little illness I like to call 'Love struck'," she said, leading me into the house.

"With who?" I asked.

"I can't tell you at the moment, but it's someone you know."

"Tell me!" for some reason, I was starting to get jealous. All the girls in the group were taken! Except for…me.

She shoved me into a room and then said, "Sorry, sweetie! But he made me swear not to tell you until the next full moon," then left.

Who could Shadow be in love with?


End file.
